Project Summary The Administrative Core will perform services that will encourage and facilitate interactions among Program participants and optimize the value and utilization of the scientific Cores. The Administrative Core will oversee the management and administration of this Program. These duties include review of Program projects, management of Program accounts, coordination of Program-related research meetings, and assistance to Program investigators in the preparation of progress reports. In addition, the Administrative Core will arrange weekly meetings of Program investigators and coworkers and the meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee.